renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chard
Chard is a forest town and level 4 port on the coast of Devon, Kingdom of England. Location Chard is the southernmost town in Devon, with roads leading north to Bridgewater, east to Dorchester, and west to Exeter. On May 9th, 1459 the port was successfully upgraded to a level 3 Sea Port. In early March of 1459, Chard celebrated it's fifth anniversary with a week long festivities referred to as "Chard Birthday Bash". There were many events: a limerick contest, archery, axe throwing and log rolling. On September 15th of 1459, construction of Chard's naval shipyard (level 4 Port) had finished. For three months, many of Devon's citizens worked tirelessly to expedite the port upgrade process. The port is a definite hallmark for Mayor Shaylee, who worked along her husband Romue and the Third Devon Council to streamline the effort. Chard has defined itself not only as the naval and economic hub of Devon County, but also as a new "crown jewel" that embodies the strength and industrious nature of the Kingdom of England.' ' On February 25th of 1464, Chard port has been fully expaned and since then has 15 available berths for any visiting vessels. Resources Chard is a wood town. It shares access to a stone mine with Bridgewater to the north, an iron mine to the east and a clay pit to the southwest. Chard, along with Bridgewater, Dartmouth and Barnstaple, is also famous for a luxury product, a delicious beverage called cider. It is also possible to make cow cheese in Chard as well as in Bristol. Of interest Chard is a culturally and linguistically enriched town with citizens from all over Europe. Most famous for a large group of Croatian settlers that arrived during the tenure of Mayor Shaylee and Countess Alisa. As it is usually in the beginning, there were some concerns about such a large group wishing to settle. However, Croats communicated very honestly and openly. The settling part went on smoothly and soon enough the hardworking immigrants became proud citizens of Chard and England. Now, a few years later Croats have established a successful luxury goods market and have dedicated themselves to various business ventures (with Adrian_bekavac leading the Thirsty Dragon Trading & Shipping Co.). It's not just business for these hardworking people as they also enjoy helping out in many donation drives as well as serving on multiple Council terms. In words of our former Mayor Shaylee "... our Croatian population is a vital part of Chard and has been a huge impact on keeping Chard active and alive." Chard is also the meeting place for Knights Templar of England. Chard is the unofficial seat of the Supreme Spiritual Leader Raider. and his Empire of the United States of Chardmerica. In the past year, Chard has become a home for a large community of Scottish people. The most prominent is Clan Agnith, led by Tygorsia. Tygorsia, along with Mayor, Lady_k, and other members of Chard Town Council, organised a summer festival. "A Chardashian, a Fair and Summer Shenanigans" was open to whole of Devon from 18th to 25th of June of 1464. The summer festival was a great success, with events such as: archery tournament (Outdoor Arrowbics), duelling tournament (Ultimate Fighting Championship), poetry contest (The Bard of Chard), raffle (Wonderaffle), baquet and a ball and many more tavern events. Amenities Taverns *Kum's Corner (previously known as Alisa's Corner, dedicated to all those townspeople we lost over the years) - Owned by the Town Hall. *Dr Ap's Drunken Apothecary - Owned by Apragon and tended by Tygorsia. *''Red Robins Tree House'' - Owned by Luja and tended by Ladybeegood. *Crni Puh - Owned and tended by Adrian_bekavac (meeting place for Thirsty Dragon Co. members as well as Knights Templar of England, named in memory of its predecesor in Vrbovsko, Croatia) *''The Purple Heart'' - Owned by Ladybeegood and tended by Luja. *┼ Drunk Slavs Pub ┼ - Owned by Rafael_crowley and tended by Vellence *Aquaquarius' Comfy Inn - Owned and tended by Aquaquarius. Closed Taverns (noted for historical references) *''Blue Flame Tavern'' - Formally owned by Killerpsycho and tended by Jannie. *Slick's Drunk Tank - Formally owned by Slickrick and tended by Darkember. *The Grail Monastery - Formally owned by Arogandor and tended by Aridoto. *Tugs Tavern - Formally owned by Marshturt and tended by Lordcowking. *The Golden Oak - Formally owned by Romue and tended by Shaylee. *Chard Import & Export - Owned by Lector and tended by himself. *Beauclerc Baker n Bar'' - Owned by Lordnatian and tended by himself.'' *''Green Bush Inn (Pounce Central)'' - Owned by the Town Hall. Shops & Workshops * Luja's Rags 2 Riches: A Fine Quality Clothier * Barnaby's Cerden Forge & Smithy * Giles Ratcliffe's Wolf 'N' Sheep Clothing Company Mayors *Jack_green *Tygorsia *Lady_k *Oceanna_ *Brizz *Adrian_bekavac *Brizz *Lady_k *Dunpeal *Eumelia *Rafael_crowley *The_Kum (February 1460 - late April 1462) *Katelynn (December 1459 - February 1460) *john.howard (November 1459 - December 1459) *Alisa (September - November 1459) *Shaylee (May - September 1459) *Lector (March-May 1459) *Alisa (? - March 1459) *Cara_lincoln, Joesephus, Thorpe, Barnaby, Luja *1st mayor - Harekr, 2nd Mayor Kintara, 3rd Mayor Teagan Category:Somerset Category:Town Category:Port Town Category:Devon